Tank guns
Guns are the most common type of object in Steamlands. Guns appear in almost all levels of Steamlands, except the first level. Guns are used by all tanks in Steamlands, and are needed to complete the levels of Steamlands. All Guns need steam power to operate, which means the guns have to be in range of the player's steam grid. When steam has reached a Gun, it takes some time for the gun to be powered up, longer for more stronger guns. Guns can be assigned to number keys 1 through 9 by selecting the guns and pressing the number key. This makes it easier for the player to select many guns at once, and have them shoot at the same block. The speed Guns fire, there health, and the damage they inflict can all be increased by purchasable shop items. All guns have a red circular light on them. Determinators Determinators are the first gun introduced in Steamlands. Determinators are small guns which power up fast, are small, and have differences from other guns, Determinators are also the smallest of all guns in Steamlands. They appear as a rounded sided block with a small cannon on the front of the block. The circular light takes up most of the actual gun. Determinators could be considered not very good as they can only fire in one direction; the direction there cannon is facing, and they fire slower the more damage they take. Most enemies in the start of the game will frequently use Determinators, but throughout the game the Determinators are rarely used, usually only used by Tanks easily destroyed by the player. Determinators fire quite fast, and is used by the player in most of the starting levels. There starting health is 150, and it can be increased to Determinator Shop Items Flex Flex is the second gun introduced in Steamlands. The Gun has a slight hemispherical base, with a small line for a cannon attached to the top of the base. The Flex gun is the first Gun in Steamlands that can rotate its cannon. According to the British Army Pilot, the Flex gun is the basic design of all guns yet to come in Steamlands. The Flex Gun is a bit bigger than the Determinators, and can rotate its cannon to concentrate fire on other parts of Tanks not level with it. Flex guns appear many times throughout Steamlands. The Flex Gun starts out with 150 health points, and can be increased to 165. Flex Shop Items Hail Stone Hail Stone is one of the many guns in Steamlands. Hail Stone as it name implies fires heavy metal balls which when hit an enemy tank seem as if it's raining stones. The Hail Stone gun has a rectangular base which takes up two blocks, and a medium sized cannon that can rotate in all directions. Fires a large metal ball. Will fire in an arc. There is a gun named Matryoshka and is similar. skin]] North Star The North Star shoots a long line of continous bullets. It is a large gatling gun that takes up three grid spaces. It is similar to the woodpecker. Zeus The Zeus shoots powerful bombs that will make a big explosion and split into 3 medium-sized fragments that make a medium-sized explosion and split into 3 small bombs that make a small explosion.It's simmilar to the Mandelbrot except it causes explosions every time it splits.It's very effective against reflectium since it will explode but remain the same size until it hits something besides reflectium.It is only seen through out the last few levels.it's starting health is 600 Valentine The Valentine is a modified version of Dirk Valentine's Chain Cannon. It will grab the block you aim it at and pull it away. It can be used to pull off valuble cannons from your oppenent's tank and attach them to your tank. It also does damage to man-blocks. It can be found in the Dev Mode. Thor's Hammer The Thor's Hammer has an extremely low rate of fire. It fires a white puff of steam that instantly damages it's target. It starting damage rate is 100. Iit's also effective against reflectium-armoured tanks since it's shots will not be reflected. Mandelbrot The Mandelbrot is a gun in steamlands.it shoots a mine that blows up into three medium-sized mines that blow up into three small mines Dum dum The Dum dum shoots a bomb that damages a small range of blocks.It takes one grid space.There's a gun named big ben that's attack is simillar. Big ben The Big ben is simillar to the dum dum except it takes two grid spaces. Matryoshka Fires an arced bomb like the Hail-stone cannon, but the bomb will explode into damaging fragments. Woodpecker A small gatling gun that fires multiple bullets very fast. Can aim. Accuracy is lowered as it takes damage. There is a gun named north star its huge and its similar. Coal toss Fires from engine room. Tank cannot move or shoot while tossing coal. fires in an arc. Trivia * If the player has Determinators on there Tank, it is best to let the Determinators fire first. Otherwise, they will not fire at all. Category:Steamlands